This invention relates generally to a passive AC load protection circuit which is utilized with an AC powered load that is controlled by a semi-conductor or other control element, and specifically to a circuit that protects against damage to an AC inductive load resulting from asymmetrical input power. The protection circuit is located remotely from the load.
It is a well known practice to utilize on-off or proportional control elements with AC inductive loads such as motors and the like, as well as with various resistive loads. One of the limitations of the solid state control element is that when utilized with inductive loads such as motors, should the control element fail, often times this can result in a half wave power input to the load. Asymmetrical input power causes heating which could result in damage to the load or create a fire hazard. The present invention allows for the safe use of a solid state control element or the like by providing a protection circuit that is employed in conjunction with such a control preventing load damage in spite of control element failure which may result in asymmetrical input power to the load.